


One Foot On A Rollercoaster

by safetypin



Category: Bleachers (Band), fun.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is just a rollercoaster, we have to hope the ride is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Foot On A Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> One foot- fun.   
> Rollercoaster- bleachers

Up and down. Side to side. Loop de loop. Rollercoaster. Rollercoaster. 

Life is life. 

We live it because we weren’t given a choice to be born. 

We never quite know. Know what to expect. But we put one foot down. Then the next one. God knows our lives are shit enough. God knows who cares. We're dead or done. Weren't we once children? But we all know that we die. Who doesn't want a good place to die? 

Life's a rollercoaster. Hope we end somewhere good.


End file.
